


Day 5: Gunpoint

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Pulp Fiction References, Snowbaz banter, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: This might be my favorite of my Whumptobers. (We'll see as I go through posting these) It is the life that I very badly want for Simon and Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Day 5: Gunpoint

“I love you, Pumpkin.”

“I love you too, Honey Bunny.”

“Everybody be cool this is a robbery.”

“Any of you fucking pricks move, and I’ll execute every motherfucking last one of ya.”

\- Pulp Fiction, 1994

**Simon: **

“You really need to stop picking family films for us to watch, Snow.” Baz drawls, playing with my hair.

He’s sitting on the couch with his feet up in front of him on the coffee table. I’m lying lengthwise with my head in his lap. We’re watching Pulp Fiction. Again. I love it, and the music is cracking!

“We should enter a twist contest,” I say. “You would be Uma Thurman, because you’re cool, and mysterious, and pretty.”

“Yes,” Baz replies, “and because I’m impossibly graceful. You would be Travolta because you’re slick and deadly. Except that we would lose because you are a terrible dancer.”

“Yeah,” I respond, “but if a fight broke out, I would definitely win.”

“Agreed, you are very tough,” Baz croons.

“Beatles or Rolling Stones?” I ask. We’re watching the deleted scenes now.

“Absolutely Beatles,” Baz answers. “They are brilliant mages. They can cast with their instruments. Practically every lyric is a spell,” Baz muses. “The Stones are just a hodgepodge of demons and castoffs. They couldn’t cast their way out of a paper bag. Furthermore, I think Keith Richards is more than half Fomorian.”

I wrap my arms around his waist and snuggle in closer. It’s raining outside. There’s a chill in the air that fogs the windows. The fire crackles in the hearth. “If me, Mordelia, and Fiona were being held at gunpoint, and you could only save one of us. Who would you save?”

Baz rolls his eyes. “I would slaughter the would-be robbers. Leave Fiona to clean the mess, drop Mordelia off at home, then whisk you away somewhere safe where I would let you have your way with me as a reward for my bravery.”

“Alright then.” I tighten my grip on him and sigh.

I’m happy.

I’m content.

“I love you, Pumpkin,” I murmur.

“I love you too, Honey Bunny,” Baz replies, planting a kiss to my cheek.

This is what home feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my favorite of my Whumptobers. (We'll see as I go through posting these) It is the life that I very badly want for Simon and Baz.


End file.
